


秘密

by Polka



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: 短篇存放处





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇存放处

他弯着腰，额头抵在隔间木板上。衬衫纽扣全被解开了，于是他的胸膛袒露着。一只手自后背绕到胸口，捉住他的乳头，他低吟了一声。  
他闭上眼睛，仿佛颠簸在海上，而不是身处一个狭窄的厕所隔间里。血液中流淌的酒精让这种感觉更不真实。他并不知道在身后操他的人是谁，只是在门口彼此对上了眼，然后他先走了进来，那人紧跟在他身后，锁上门。  
他喜欢这家伙的宽肩膀和肌肉结实的手臂，还有他的浓眉毛和深棕色眼睛，他一定有根粗壮的老二，会像头野兽一样干他。他想要这样，迫不及待。罗马领被他留在汽车旅馆的床头抽屉里，现在他和他们没什么两样，只是个在夜晚寻求慰藉的普通人。  
那根阴茎像根棍子一样捅进他身体里，比他想象的更粗更长。  
他为此先开拓了自己，就坐在马桶盖上，张着腿，用两根手指——他知道自己已经不复年轻，但他曾经英俊过，笑起来的时候还是有人会留意，还是有人会喜欢他用手指干自己的样子。他刻意地在抽出手指时放慢速度，搅动，让那人的视线停在他收缩的洞口，将自己的渴望展露无遗。  
一个婊子，肖恩会这么说他。当发现他翻墙出去和一个男孩在教会的后巷接吻时，肖恩曾暴跳如雷。  
早就没有人会责骂他了，没有人会拿木板揍他，关他在漆黑的禁闭室里，要求他忏悔——他忏悔过许多事，但一切显得不再那么重要了，自从加布里埃尔之后。  
如果上帝并不在乎，那么之前所经历的那些错误，也并不值得他自己在意。  
酒精和性，他讶异于自己的放荡程度，在暗巷里给人口活或是在厕所里被干似乎都算不上什么，也许他就喜欢这样，天性里就是个婊子，就像他母亲。  
哦，他的母亲，在野地里掀起裙子让男人操，像只发情的母羊，然后他的父亲发现了，从外面回来的时候手里握着一柄斧头。  
那人拿一只手按住他的后颈，他被压得那么低，低得能够看见阴茎在自己腿间进出，看见自己被彻底撑开来的样子——那圈肌肉红肿湿润，将一整根巨物急切地吞吃进去，他想放声呻吟，但随即就有人推开了外面的门，他只能咬住下唇。  
可他掩盖不了自己粗重的鼻息，还有撞击声，隔板被摇晃的吱嘎声。  
“嘿，”有声音贴着门传来，“里面的，想吸我的老二吗？来我这儿，我能把你干出水来。”  
身后的男人掐住他的乳头，阴茎示威般地捣进更深处，那感觉令他立刻叫出声来。  
说话的人低笑着脚步摇晃地走开。但他没法再控制自己了，他必须继续呻吟，因为这世界上没有比这更快活的事。  
这世界上的确没有比这更快活的事。  
魔鬼离开受尽折磨者的躯体，他们睁开眼睛，茫然而无助地问他发生了什么。人们握住他的手，眼里含着泪，感谢他拯救了自己所爱的人。他为此喜悦过，随即就发现不管他有多么努力，总会有更多——更多他拯救不了的人，更多他对付不了的魔鬼，更多和恶魔一样狡猾的人类，更多欲望，更多贪婪，更多他所无能为力的事。  
他为什么要为这些事发愁呢？他可以喝半瓶酒，找一个人，彻底忘掉连上帝也不愿意理会的。现在他就这么做了，在酒吧厕所里弯着腰，把身体交给一个陌生人。  
他被干得舒服极了，手指抵达不了那么深，他喜欢这种失去控制的感觉，比起在黑暗房间的床上自渎，有人从身后揽住他，摇晃他。他甚至不用手淫，光是靠屁股里含着的那根阴茎就已经濒临高潮——只要再快一点，再重一点，彻底填满他，把他干得哭叫出声，他就能忘掉加布里埃尔的那张脸，那张浮肿的、青灰色的脸，那歪向一边的脑袋，还有那污浊的黑眼睛。  
他将身体往后抵。  
“操我，”他乞求，“再用点力。”  
他得到了回应。那回应比他索要的更多，他无法再支撑住自己，只听见自己高亢的、近乎哭泣的呻吟，然后他弓起后背，浑身颤抖，在被精液灌满的同时释放了自己。  
地砖上溅满了他白浊的种子。  
当他直起身，热液顺着他的大腿往下滴。  
那棕色眼睛的男人注视他，接着贴过来，想要吻他，他往后仰，躲开了这个吻，低头去拿一张纸巾。  
“好吧。”男人放弃了，打开门，“顺带一提，我叫艾德。每周这个时候你都能在这找到我。”  
他点头，等对方离开，将自己独自锁在隔间里。  
他可以和不同的人做爱，可以放纵自己，甚至不在乎他们在自己身体里留下东西，但他绝不会记住任何人的名字，给恶魔留下趁虚而入的机会。

***

他在做梦，他知道，自己一定是在做梦，但他却无法让自己醒来。  
“看啊，”恶魔说，“看看他，你相信这样的人？”  
他就在那个厕所隔间里，弯着腰，随着艾德撞进他身体而发出愉悦的呻吟，而隔间的门敞开着，托马斯就站在那里，看着他像只狗一样在交媾。  
年轻的神父瞪大了眼睛，他无法分辨他脸上是厌恶或是恶心。他想要停止，想关上那道门，却无法做到，身体在根据记忆寻求快感，他无法控制。  
“看看他，”恶魔贴着托马斯的耳朵，“知道他为什么来找你吗？当然是因为你是他喜欢的类型。”  
“你知道吗？晚上他就在你隔壁房间想着你的脸自渎，拿手指插他那被无数人用过的小洞，渴望干他的人是你。”  
这只是梦，是恶魔想要搅乱他的一个梦而已，这儿没有托马斯，也没有其他人，只有他自己。  
一双手搭在他肩上，他被转过身，双膝跪地，一根阴茎就在他面前，于是他张开嘴，顺从地含住它，让它没入自己喉咙里，而空虚感令他失落，他探出手，往后摸到自己湿漉漉的洞口，将手指插进去。  
“瞧这婊子，你以为他像你一样虔诚？他比谁都脏，你的上帝早就放弃他了。”  
托马斯的视线停在他身上，他被插得不停流出唾液的嘴，他埋在自己身体里的手指，他勃起的阴茎，跪在砖头上因为摩擦而发红的膝盖。  
他与托马斯的眼神短暂地交汇。  
别相信它，他用眼睛对他说，这不是真的。  
然后他将面前的那根阴茎整个吞了进去，喉咙深处的黏膜被捅开，泪水涌出他的眼眶。他停不下来，手指撑开肠道，向年轻的神父展示他自己。  
他是渴望的。当托马斯敲开那扇门，他回头看他——谨慎的笑容，英俊而认真的脸。  
“你相信驱魔吗？”托马斯直视他的双眼。在那一刻他就知道，这就是他所等待的人。  
他可以不去理会。  
他可以继续躲在世界的角落里，散步，听音乐，画画，每天准点去餐厅用餐，哪怕每一个夜晚他都会在噩梦中醒来，他依旧是安全的，没有恶魔留意到他，没有人会在他眼前死去。  
但托马斯，他无法不在意他，上帝将他送到他面前，一个前途无限的年轻神父，一个和他的世界从未有过交集的人——现在这个年轻人就站在悬崖边上，向下窥探，他会被拽下去，因为他不是那种能够对他人的痛苦无动于衷的人，如果他已经被恶魔拽住了手腕，那么总得有人去拉他一把。  
那个人只能是马库斯自己。假使必须的话，他愿意与他一道坠入深渊。  
而恶魔留意到了，哪怕他一向谨慎。  
他摇动手指，想要找到身体里的那一点，能够让他眩晕的那一点，唾液顺着他下巴往下流，胸口一片濡湿。  
托马斯依旧在看着他。他所渴望过的目光仿佛火焰落在他身上，他在被灼烧，被欲望和羞耻，然后他被拽了起来，别无选择，只能往那根阴茎上坐，几乎是喜悦地在一个陌生人身上摆动着操起自己。  
他知道托马斯还在看，看那东西是怎么操开他，而他又是如何地渴求，看他在摘下罗马领之后的真实模样，看他唯一的放纵与慰藉，看他忘记那些糟糕事情的方式，他最肮脏的秘密。

***

托马斯就坐在餐桌边，抿着一杯咖啡。  
窗外在下雨，而早晨依旧有着迷人的面包与咖啡香气。  
他站在托马斯面前，感觉自己浑身赤裸。托马斯是记得的，他的直觉告诉他，正如他所不希望的，他们被困在同一个梦境里。  
他往前迈了几步，经过托马斯身边，走到咖啡机旁，给自己找了个马克杯。  
“兰斯太太来过电话。”托马斯先打破了沉默，“她请我们过去一趟。”  
“几点？”他问。  
“下午，我做完弥撒之后，教堂门口见？”  
“好。”他回应。

 

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

“他在里面。”托马斯走进修道院时，一位修女告诉他。  
托马斯朝她点头，往里走，一直走到底，推开尽头的那扇门。  
房间里灯光像烛火般闪烁不定，他看见马库斯的影子，坐在壁炉前的地上，听见背后动静时也没有回头，就这么一动不动地坐着。在他面前躺着的是凯茜，穿白裙的凯茜，布料被腐烂皮肤渗出的液体染得发灰，她还在呼吸，但不再是平静的、自然的呼吸，她张着嘴，胸脯急速起伏，从嗓子里发出古怪的喉音，呼气，吸气，呼气，吸气，那令人无法忽视的声响告诉托马斯，她并不能汲取到多少空气。正如伯纳黛特院长在电话里跟他所说的一样：这个女孩在遭受折磨，并且即将死去。  
“主啊。”托马斯走近，闻见那股愈发浓烈的腐烂气味。  
马库斯没有回应他，他安静得过头了。  
托马斯打量他，他的手臂和肩膀上有齿痕，后背露出的皮肤布满瘀青。他抱着膝盖，坐在凯茜身边，凝视她的脸，比起驱魔时，此刻的视线近乎温柔。  
托马斯不知道怎么开口对他说。  
是时候让她走了？这是对她的仁慈？  
他认同伯纳黛特跟他所讲的，但他看着马库斯——这个被逐出教会的男人认真地、带着期望地凝视着自己面前濒死的女孩，仿佛她还能被拯救，仿佛只要再努力些，他就能帮她从恶魔的侵占中解脱出来，就能带她回家。  
这不可能了，托马斯明白。即使恶魔离开，留下的也只是一具无法呼吸的躯壳，她会死，不论马库斯付出多少努力。  
“马库斯...”托马斯叫他的名字。  
他这才回过头，望了他一眼，示意他小声。  
“她睡着了。”他低声告诉托马斯，好像那是真的一样，她只是睡着了。  
托马斯看见他的脸，一道狭长的血口子划过他的另一侧脸颊，他的眼窝深陷，未修剪的胡茬一片青黑，狂热褪去之后，支撑着他的东西消失了，剩下的只是疲惫。  
托马斯蠕动嘴唇，想要说出来的那些话突然间丧失了意义，这个男人一无所有，他不能再从他这儿剥夺希望。  
他挨着马库斯坐下，和他一起看着凯茜，看着她努力而艰难地呼吸。

***

他的肩膀垂着，眼眶湿润，站在走道上，在看见托马斯时迎着他转过身，随即停住脚步。  
“她...”为了掩饰自己的哽咽他不再继续，只是望着托马斯。  
托马斯伸出手，想触摸他的手臂。  
“她那么努力，但我...”他往后退，低下头。  
托马斯往房间里走，修女们正围在女孩身边，为她擦拭身体，房间里一片凌乱，昭示了最后的激烈挣扎，现在一切都结束了，这场战争无人胜利。  
“只有他在场，”伯纳黛特带着歉意说——修女们早就放弃了，只有一个卸下了罗马领的人坚持到了最后，“他需要休息，我会安排好接下来的事。”  
接下来只有一场葬礼，而凯茜的家人并没有得到与她告别的机会。

***

房间没有亮灯，一切被浸没在黑暗里。他不知道马库斯在里面做什么，也不知道在长达数月的对抗失败之后，一个再次目睹了死亡的人此刻能做什么。  
加布里埃尔，他还记得那个男孩的名字，现在是凯茜，凯茜·兰斯，十六岁，更精彩的人生刚刚开始。  
他往前走，停在房间门口，没有敲，而是直接推开了门。  
他找的人坐在床沿，低着头，还穿着葬礼上的那件黑衣服。  
“马库斯？”他叫他的名字，却没有得到回应。  
“马库斯。”他走近，将手搭在他肩上。  
“她们说得没错，”黑暗中的人开口，他闻见酒精味，“我应该早点让她走。整整一个星期，我就看着她躺在那儿，腐烂，还觉得自己是在帮她。还有兰斯太太，我承诺她...”  
那声音停了下来，手下的肩膀轻颤，接着托马斯听见了笑声。  
“我承诺她。好像我是什么了不起的人物，打个响指就能把她女儿从恶魔手里拯救出来，你该看看她乞求我时的眼神，好像我真是上帝派来的使者。可是上帝在哪？你知道吗？我是没见着他。”  
“上帝。上帝不会管你向谁承诺了什么，也不会管一个女孩在修道院里受尽折磨死去，为什么？哈，因为他自有他的安排，因为他有测不透的智慧。”  
“别这样。”托马斯制止他。  
“这样又如何？你认为他听得到吗？”马库斯摇头，“哪怕他听得到，又为什么要在意？这么多年，我按照他们所教给我的，按照圣经所教给我的去做，我相信不洁的灵魂会受到审判，上帝的子民会得到拯救，但你看，一切都正确极了，不是吗？”  
他在犯一个错误，托马斯知道，他应该阻止他，他的信仰在动摇，而这正是恶魔们想要的结果。  
“她看着我，”回忆让他的身体紧绷，“她看着我，告诉我说她太痛了，希望一切能结束，但我拒绝了她。”  
“是我的错。”他的声音在发抖，“是我在折磨她...”  
“不，不是你的错。”托马斯不知道能再说些什么。  
他在黑暗中抽泣。  
托马斯抬起手臂，去揽他的肩膀。男人比他高，但他轻易就环住了他。  
他陪他一起坐在这黑暗里。

***

他一连几天没有见到马库斯，直到今天，主教巡查完他的辖区后，在上车前停住脚步。  
“你需要管管你那位朋友，”主教对他说，“把他逐出教会是个正确选择，你看看他现在在做什么。”  
他去看了。  
他推开酒吧门，曾经的神父就坐在吧台边，穿着件灰色毛衣，一杯接着一杯地喝酒，把自己灌得烂醉。他身边的年轻男人在抚摸他的后颈，他抬起头来，直接将嘴唇送了上去。有人在笑，有人冲那年轻人挤眼睛，也许他们知道他曾经的身份，也许只是在窥探一个醉鬼。男人漫不经心地回吻马库斯，一只手从他衣摆探了进去。他没有躲开，只是合上眼，仿佛送出了一件自己毫不在意的东西。  
等意识到的时候，托马斯已经走到他身边。  
“嘿，这儿没你的事，”年轻男人开口，“这是你朋友？今晚他愿意跟我走。”  
“当然，如果你愿意的话，”托马斯感觉到那视线扫过自己，“你也可以加入。”  
他只是看着马库斯。血液里过多的酒精令这个男人迟缓，令他失去了思考能力，他支着脑袋，茫然回望他，像只无处可躲的动物。  
他伸出手，拽住他的手臂。

***

他们经过一条漆黑的巷子，回家的必经之路，路边的垃圾箱散发出腐臭味，令托马斯回想起修道院的那个房间。  
一阵夜风吹过，废弃的塑料袋发出簌簌声，托马斯感觉到寒冷。  
他回头看马库斯，才发现他们之间已经拉出了一大截距离，马库斯站路中央，盯着地面。  
他往回走，停在马库斯面前。  
“我们...”  
他的话被堵回嘴里，因为马库斯在吻他。他没有经历过这么急切的吻，哪怕和杰西卡，就好像吻他的人是在从他这儿祈求什么，寻找着什么，如果得不到就会丧命。  
他不敢推开他。他知道自己此刻推开他意味着什么——他会离开，但他无处可去。  
粗糙的、皲裂的嘴唇覆在他的嘴唇上，他早就发现了——那些画，还有马库斯凝视他时的眼神。他很难说清楚他和这个人的关系，既不是同事，也谈不上是朋友，马库斯只是突然出现在他生命中的一个陌生人，他们一起经历了一件艰难的事。  
现在他撒过谎，背叛过教会，还拥抱过一个已婚的女人，一切都乱了套，也许就是因为他面前的这个人。也许他应该推开他，让他离开，忘记他，因为一切都已经结束了，将他们最初联结在一起的事已经以悲剧收尾，但他抬起手臂，将手贴在马库斯的后背。

 

fin.


End file.
